


Family Christmas

by malecstele



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecstele/pseuds/malecstele
Summary: Magnus and Alec spend Christmas with their boys





	Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick drabble that I came up with after my friend was talking about a Lightwood-Bane Christmas. I hope you like it!

Alec woke up when he felt a rather large lump jumping onto him. “Wake up, Daddy! It’s Christmas!” Alec smiled and scooped his little boy into his arms. “You’re right, Max. Now be honest with me, did you look at your presents before coming here?”

The little four-year-old shook his head vividly, “No! I waited for you and Papa for a long time.”

Alec glanced at the clock, it was almost six in the morning. “A long time, huh?”

“Yeah, hours!”

Alec smiled and kissed Max on his forehead. He reached out to wake Magnus but before he could touch him, Rafe jumped onto him. Magnus sat up with surprise, relaxing when he realized that it was only Rafael. 

Magnus looked at his husband and laughed, “I see that we have our own little alarm clocks.”

“Get up! I want to see what Santa brought me!” Rafe demanded.

“And me!” Max added.

“Okay, we’re getting up,” Alec said. 

Alec smiled as he watched his sons race to the living room. Although he never really celebrated Christmas and didn’t even know about Santa when he was young, Alec thought it was a good idea to raise his children believing in him. It made them happy and excited…also threatening them about being put on the naughty list was a rather nice way to get them to behave. 

“It’s so early,” Magnus complained.

“Max said he was up for hours.”

Magnus snorted, “Yeah by hours he means fifteen minutes.”

They walked into the living room to see their boys practically bouncing with excitement. When they saw their parents nod, they grabbed their presents and started tearing into them. Alec felt warm inside when he saw Max squeal when he realized that he got a dragon stuffed animal. The little boy held it close to his chest, hugging it tightly. 

Rafe groaned at his first present: socks. 

Magnus chuckled at that. He then handed Rafe a bigger present. Rafael looked at him skeptically before opening it. Once he realized what it was he hugged both Alec and Magnus. It was a remote-control car. Rafe loved anything to do with cars, he had a countless amount of car toys in his room. Alec had no idea where this fascination came from but he didn’t really care, it made his boy happy. 

Alec had gotten Magnus a necklace he knew Magnus was eyeing the last time they went shopping. Magnus got Alec a few articles of clothing since Alec was running rather low on clothes.  
The boy spent the rest of the day playing with the toys. While Magnus and Alec spent their day watching their sons, exchanging casual kisses.

For dinner, Magnus conjured up a huge feast where they all ate more than they should. The four of them ended the day by curling up on the couch together. The boys were drinking hot chocolate while Magnus and Alec drank coffee since they both were extremely tired. 

Max fell asleep first. Alec carried him to his room, tucking him in with his dragon toy before kissing his cheek. Rafe insisted he wasn’t tired but he was falling asleep as they watched a movie. The both of them brought him to bed where he fell asleep almost instantly. 

Alec sat next to Magnus on the couch, kissing him, “Merry Christmas, Magnus.”

“Merry Christmas, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> For those of you who read Back to the Past you'll know about the AU ideas I had. The apocalyptic one won and the first chapter will be coming out next Monday.


End file.
